In various industries, operators located within a facility (for example, a factory, a manufacturing facility, or an electrical energy generation plant) may require guidance and/or information from a colleague to assist them with the performance of a task. For example, a technician carrying out a repair on an aerospace component in a repair facility may require guidance from an engineer on how the repair should be performed. At present, the engineer may visit the repair facility to assist the technician. However, this may be relatively costly where the engineer is required to travel between a plurality of facilities, some of which may be located in different cities or countries. The engineer may alternatively deliver instructions and/or information orally via a telephone. However, the instructions delivered by the engineer may be challenging for the technician to follow and/or inaccurate due to the engineer having no visibility of the repair being performed.